Bolt meets Scooby Doo
by sidnydcurry
Summary: A mystery comes up when penny's mother goes missing one day and mystery inc. is stranded in a small town


Bolt meets Scooby Doo

It was a warm day in a little town in Louisana penny and bolt where enjoying a game of tag in the back yard. After a good while she and bolt went into the house to see what was for supper. After they got done eating penny headed up to bed so did her father (her mother was already asleep.) The next morning penny left for school and her father left for work. Her mom stayed home for the day. Her father had a doge viper, ford mustang, ford F 150 pickup, 2010 chevelle ss, 2010 doge challenger, 2010 doge charger (HE HAS MORE CARS THAN NASCAR.)

He took his chevelle ss to work that day and he got to his office and started working at around 3:00 p.m. penny's school called to remind him that they got of school early that day. Later that day after picking penny up from school they headed home and when the got there they found that her mother wasn't at home and didn't leave a note in the house. So they went to look for her in the town. In a different place in the same town mystery inc. was driving in front of penny's house and all of a suddent there tire popped (And for some reason they did not have a spare tire.) So they went to the house to ask for help and around that time penny's father drove up and asked theme if they needed help with something. They told him that they had a flat and if he had one that they could use.

Father: do you have any way to get back home tonight

Shaggy: no

Father: looking into space

Fred: sir are you ok

Father: yes sorry my wife went missing this morning and I have been worried about her

Then everyone went silent for a moment and then the ice was broken by bolts barking

Penny: daddy give me a minute and let me go get bolt

Father: ok dear

While the two where in the house outside in the yard the gang was arguing over to help them or not

Fred: I think we should help them what do you guys think

Shaggy: no way lets just spend the night and get out of hear in the morning

Scooby: res

Scrappy: look it will be fun I mean look it's not like anything is going to get in that house

Shaggy: how do you know that

Scrappy walks over to a wall that has a keypad on it and puts in a code and then a door opens and on the other side of the door is a black room he walks in and turns on the lights and you can see guns up and down the walls.

Fred: he must have every gun from a handgun up to a rocket launcher in this room

Father: no the largest thing I have in this room is a 308. Army issued sniper rifle. Come on in and relax a bit.

Shaggy: look can we just get out of this place

Scrappy: look I promise you that nothing will get you inside that house

Father: look you know scrappy right

Scooby: what if romething romes rafter us

Father: look if we need to get out of hear if got a viper that will hit 220 MPH trust me it will get us out of hear if we need to leave.

Shaggy: look ok but I am not letting my gard down ok

Father: fine with me, now please come in and let me show you around

They enter the house.

Father: you like the house penny come hear please

Penny: ok coming Bolt stay

Father: I would like you to meet scrappy and scooby doo, fred, and shaggy

Penny: nice to meet you all

Father: please show theme around the house

Penny: ok please follow me

They all walk into the living room setting on the coach is bolt, mittens, and rhino

Bolt: who are these people Penny is showing around

Mittens: her father is letting theme stay till they get there van fixed

Rhino: I don't like them they look evil

Mittens: you think everyone looks evil rhino

Later on after the tour it was time to eat supper

Penny's father called everyone to the table

Father: ok everyone come and get it

As always Scooby and Saggy where the first ones at the table everyone else was taking a nap they all got up and went to the table to eat. Fred and scrappy had to go into the living room in order to get to the table when they walked into the room bolt was on the couch.

Bolt: (whispering) what do these people want I don't care I just don't like them

Scrappy was walking past him when he heard this.

Scrappy: I heard what you said and I can answer your questions

We are hear because our van broke down just outside

Me or any of the other guys will be a danger to you or anyone in this house

My name is scrappy and it is a pleaser to finaly meet you I use to watch your show all the time at home and I loved it.

Bolt: thanks and I am sorry for what I said about me not likeing you anyway are you going to eat before those two at the table get all the food

Scrappy: (laughing) if I want something to eat I better go

Bolt: ok see you later

_In the next chapter I will be telling you penny's fathers real name_

_Please review_


End file.
